Super death virus thingy of doooooom!
by Omega3
Summary: Here you go: 99% Screaming, 1% action! Enjoy!
1. Rooms, Dooms and Dolls

The Super-death infesting virus thingy of dooooooom!  
  
Chapter One: Rooms and Dooms and Dolls  
  
I don't own Zim, though if I did, I would have many thoughtful discussions with him, for I, too, am an megalomaniac.  
  
Red and Purple had found a secret room. And they were pissed off. About the secret room. The secret room is what they were pissed off about. Most likely because it was on their own ship, and they hadn't known about it. That is probably the best guess as too why they were pissed off about the secret room.  
"Mother of Irk, I'm pissed off," said Red. "Im so pissed because the color of this secret room doesn't match the rest of the ship."   
Oh well. It was a good guess as to why they were pissed off anyway.  
"Shut up, Red. Look at all this frost on the walls," said purple gesturing to the walls (which strangely had no trace of frost on them anymore.)  
"No, you shut up. And there is no frost on the walls."  
"You shut up!"  
"No, you!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"Watermelon!"  
"What the..." Red said. A watermelon had fallen from the ceiling after Red, waving his hands wildly for greater "Shut up" effect, hit a button on the wall.   
I might want to point out the fact of how strange it is that an Irken Tallest knew what a watermelon was, as they most definitely only grow on earth.  
"Sweet!" said Red, pulling a fork and knife out of thin air. "Time to eat."  
See how strange that is? How do they know its even edible? IT ONLY GROWS ON EARTH!!  
Before Red could dig in to the watermelon that no one knows how a couple of Irken tallest know what it is, it split open, revealing a disgusting puddle of blue liquid. In the middle of this blue liquid was a squirming wormy thingy.  
"Ewwwww..." Red and Purple said together.  
"O Janitor..." called Purple.  
Janitor was then name of the Janitor of the Irken ship the tallest rode in. (Since the ship was so great, it was really a great honor to be Janitor of the ship.)  
Janitor walked in and grinned in a horrible obsessive joy as he took a disgustingly filthy mop and began scrubbing the floor with an exuberance that would have made the strongest Irken's arms fall off after an hour.  
"It is an honor to wipe up your filth, o Tallest," he said as he smacked his head against the floor so hard it began to bleed as he looked for the rest of the goo.  
Totally ignoring quite possibly their greatest and most loyal subject, Red and Purple left the room, deciding there was nothing else of interest in it. "Sigh...looks like another afternoon playing tea with your dolls, Red," said Purple.  
"You can be Sally again," said Red.  
Janitor had finished wiping up the mess left by his fearless leaders, and all that remained was the squirmy wormy thingy.   
"You are so much greater than me worm, for you were left behind by the tallest," said Janitor, picking up the worm.  
The worm said nothing, but it did bore a hole in Janitors skin and crawl up into his brain.   
Janitor screamed as the worm began taking over his body, then stopped. His eyes transformed from reddish purple to a dull blue.  
"Leprechaun Pineapple crush please, Moggle rotary," he said as his last few brain synapses succumbed to the worms command. Then, Janitor got up, closed the door to the secret room, lay on the floor in the dark, and formed a cocoon around himself. But before it totally closed, one could see his face slowly transforming into something that even Dib would find quite more interesting than Zim.   
Speaking of Dib, he is not in this chapter at all.  
Zim too.   
Gaz isn't either.  
But they are in the next chapter.  
I realize this chapter is short...I will try to make the next one longer.  
And no...mublewuzzretrailingoff...  



	2. Just look what happens when you try to b...

Chapter 2: Just look what happens when you try to blow Zim up   
  
  
  
  
Red and Purple were pissed off. Again.  
  
(Yes, I'm well aware that this is how my last chapter started.)  
Fortunately for me there is no doubt as to why they were pissed off this time. Zim was broadcasting in another update on his "mission."  
  
"Shudder noises, Shudder noises," said Red. (He didn't actually say "Shudder noise," its just that I don't know to make shudder noises on paper.)  
"Hey Red, why do you keep saying "shudder noises?"," said Purple (And strange as that past sentence looks, the quotation and periods are correct, so don't bitch at me) "Its really annoying."  
"Well, mostly because our dumbass author doesn't know how to make shudder noises on paper," said Red (dammit.) "But also because Zim is broadcasting in another message."  
Purple Shuddered.  
The screen that the super annoying Zim would be broadcasting in flickered, and then that insane little face that Red secretly had nightmares about popped up on the screen.  
"Helllllllllooooo, Red and Purple sirs!" Zim said in a suspiciously Dennis the menace-like voice.  
"Hello, Zim" said Red and Purple in voices who's excitement level would have been off the scale-something like negative 7, I believe.  
"Good news, Sirs!" said Zim, holding a piece of paper in his hand. "I have discovered the Universal coordinates of the planet I'm on!"  
Red and Purple looked at each other. Zim had just given them a perfect chance to destroy him.  
Red and Purple had, on their ship, their own private Planet Vaporizer. It could destroy planets and all its inhabitants with a massive unoriginal green laser. Red and Purple would have used it on Zim a long time ago, but you must know the Universal coordinates of the planet, or you would just blow up random orbiting orbs (which is something Red and Purple did all the time.)  
"Good Job, soldier!" shouted Red in glee. "Tell them to us now!"  
Purple went over to the computer and began typing in the coordinates as Zim read them off.  
"Twenty five point five degrees vootnig..." Zim began. He didn't finish, because at that moment, blue goo began dripping from one of the vents on the ship, oblivious to Red and Purple. "Ah...mmmm..." Zim trailed off.  
"Yes, yes, continue, soldier," said Purple, looking at the computer.  
"Yes, do continue," said Red.  
"Guh...Guh...Guh..." said Zim.  
"I love this show," said Gir, referring to the monkey that had replaced the tallest on Zims viewscreen.  
"Give me that!" said Zim, snatching a remote control out of Gir's hand. He pressed a button, and the tallest appeared on the screen again. As did the blue goo, which had reached the floor at this time and was crawling towards Purple.  
"Zim?" said Red with a quizzical look on his face.  
"My tallest, look out!" shouted Zim, pointing a useless finger at the blue goo.  
Red whipped his head around, and saw the blue goo. "In the name of the all frying Grease monkey!" he shouted. "Can you just imagine what kind of stain that goo will make on the carpet?"   
"We don't have any carpets," said Purple.  
"Janitor! JANITOR!" shouted Red.  
The main doors to the control room opened up, revealing...more blue goo. It must have gelled, because it stayed in place. Out of this blue goo walked MUTATED JANITOR  
Dun dun dun....  
Out of his back sprouted six insect legs which walked along the ceiling. Janitor hung down from those. The only other major difference was that his eyes were blue and his hands were clawed.  
Red and Purple gasped. Zim screamed.  
"I am here to serve, my tallest," said Janitor.  
Red and Purple heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good," said Red. "For a minute there we thought that you were possessed by some brain worms or something.  
"I am," said Janitor. "I was just being sarcastic before."  
"Oh," said Red.  
Janitor then opened his mouth, and out of it poured many many tiny centipede bugs, which wound their way towards Red and Purple. One pressed the "end transmission" button.  
"End of transmission" said Zims viewscreen.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" said Zim, going into a dead faint.  
"I love this show," said Gir, referring to the monkey on the viewscreen.  
  
Like it? Then tell me why! Review!  
Hate it? Then tell me why! Review!  
Enjoy smashing watermelons with a mallet? Then u and me got something in common!  
  



	3. Green fish, Doggy Bone, Dib leave the pi...

Chapter 3: Green fish, Doggy bone, Dib leave the pizza A-LONE!  
  
Well, Im back...and better than ever! A new chapter is with me! And whats more...the title of this chapter is one of the lines from a new song fic I am writing! Impressive, eh? On with the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Zim woke up, and looked around, sweating in panic. He heaved a breath of relief.  
"Good...It was all just a bad dream."  
Then he saw Gir eating some tacos.  
"NOOOO! It wasn't a dream! I really do have an idiotic robot for a partner! WHYYYYYYYYY?!?!" Zim screamed in eternal torment. "Oh yeah, and my leaders are defenseless on ship with some horrible insectoid thingy. WHYYYYYYYY?!?!"  
"You look sad, Master," said Gir, watching Zim try to rip out his eyes.   
"No! Not sad! I know what I'll do!" said Zim. "I'll repair the Voot runner and save the tallest! Then I'll be forever known as the greatest Invader ever! And I'll finally get a girlfriend! And she'll have the biggest, blackest antennae anybody's ever seen, oh yeaaaaaahhhh..."  
"Master, you have such a dirty mouth," said Gir.  
"Silence, Gir!" said Zim, leaping into action. He grabbed a fusion cutter and began melting away at metal for the Voot runner.  
"Alert!" said a coffer grinder. "Intruder at the gates!"  
A TV screen dropped down showing Dib at the door of the house, blasting away gnomes with an electric ray gun.  
"Great Jimbledinger! I don't have time for this!" screamed Zim. "Gir, go deal with that."  
"Okay Master. As long as you promise not to use any more dirty language," said Gir.  
Zim pulled at his antennae in frustration. "Very well. JUST DEAL WITH IT!"  
"Goblin pie!" said Gir, putting on his dog outfit.  
  
  
  
Dib finished off the last of the gnomes as the door opened. Behind it was...Zims dog.  
"The dog! I should have known...you couldn't have just been an innocent puppy!" said Dib.  
"Thaaaaaaats right!" said Gir. His eyes glowed a terrible, dark dark green.  
"NOOOOOO!" shouted Dib, preparing himself to be annihilated by a laser blast.  
"Would you like to come in?" asked Gir.  
Dib blinked.  
  
  
  
"Master, I dealt with it!" said Gir, standing behind Zim.  
"Good!" said Zim, turning around. "Now I want you to fetch me the AHHHH DIB!"  
Gir stared at Dib, who was rapidly taking pictures of everything. "But Master, I already did!"  
"Hello, Zim..." said Dib. "Whats that glow behind your back?"  
Zim glanced to the fusion cutter behind his back. "Ahhhh...Aurora Borealis," he said, totally ignoring the fact that he didn't have the slightest idea what aurora borealis was.  
"What! Aurora Borealis, just behind your back. Do you expect me to believe that?" said Dib.  
"Yes," said Zim without hesitation. "Not that it matters! The Voot runner is ready...and now Dib," said Zim, leaping into the cockpit with Gir, "I will take off...and leave you incinerated in the blast! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! HA! Hack! Cough cough cough..." Zim trailed off as spittle flew from his mouth. He started the engines.  
"NNNOOOOO!" shouted Dib. He glanced around for any means of an escape. There was none. There was only one thing he could do...and it wasn't pretty.  
Zim laughed as he blasted off, sure that he had incinerated his enemy, and completely unaware that Dib had taken a quite unsavory trip up through the waste disposal hole in Zims Voot runner, up through pipes filled with sewage, and up through into Zims toilet on the Voot Runner, and into Zims bathroom on the Voot runner. In case you didn't understand, Dib was on the Voot runner.  
  
  
  
Back at Dibs house, Gaz had just discovered that Dib had eaten the last piece of pizza. Her eyes glowed red. Opening her secret book of witchcraft she kept WELL HIDDEN from everybody else, she began casting a spell. "Green Fish, Doggy Bone, Dib did not leave the pizza alone!" Gaz shouted. "I command the banana demon to transport me to DIB!"  
The banana demon was happy to comply.  
Gaz appeared in a blast of blue smoke next to Dib, who was gasping and covered in bathroom water. "DIB!" she shouted in an impossibly loud voice.   
"GAZ!" Shouted Dib.  
"GREAT LARVAE SHELLS!" said Zim as he walked through the bathroom door.  
"Master, what did I tell you about naughty language?" said Gir.  
  
  
  
Did u liiiike? WELL? I AM ASKING YOU A QUESTION! REVIEW OR ELSE!  



	4. Chapter 5: Anybody know the Sparky th re...

Sorry for the lateness of my reply, everyone, but something seriously wrong has cropped up with something in my computer...and NICKOLODEON SCREWED UP THE SCHEDULING OF THE ONE SHOW THAT KEEPS ME FROM TEARING EXISTENCE APART AS WE KNOW IT, and the WHOLE GODDAMN WORLD TRADE CENTER COLLAPSED...GAAH! Well, onto the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: The Sparky the reflective dog song  
  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.   
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"AAAH!" said Zim.  
"AAAH!" said Gaz.   
"AAAH!" said Dib.  
"AAAH!" said Gir.  
"Grunt" said the Monkey.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Gir.  
"HUMAN Stinkbeasts within my own private quarters! Sweet blub of flub! Gah! EEJ! Blast you, Dib. Hey, that sounds like a good idea. Yeah, Blast Dib!" said Zim, pulling out a death ray gun with many unpleasant pointy things on it that would have said, had they the power of speech, "Time to sing the reflective dog song, kids! Ready? There's no such place as Orkanon, Theres no such place as Orkanon..." and on and on and on.  
"Fleeble splim..." said Dib, in shock from crawling through a sewer system.  
"Wow, Zim. You really are an alien. I always wondered what it would be like if my brother were telling the truth. Hmmmm..." said Gaz.  
A little thought bubble forms above Gaz's head. Inside it, we see Gaz sitting on her sofa in her living room, playing her Gameslave. Suddenly, the front door bursts into splinters, and we see Zim inside a humongous cyber suit.  
"Subjugate yourselves to me, worthless humans!" shouted Zim.  
"SHUT UP ZIM, IM TRYING TO PLAY A GAME!" shouted Gaz.  
Zim, in the real world (outside of Gaz's thought bubble) shot the thought bubble with his super death ray.  
"Ooh. Guess I better keep my mind on the present," said Gaz. She kicked Zims super death ray out of his hand, and it smashed to a million pieces.  
"Piece of crap..." said Zim in dissapointment. Suddenly he looked out the window. "OH NO!" he shouted. "Space CHEESE!"   
"I'll navigate the ship!" shouted Gaz, and raced to the controls.   
"Wha? Buh? Juh?" said Zim, as Dib tackled him from behind. "Gir, deal with the human female pupa as I disable Dib!" shouted Zim.   
Gir cackled insanely and flushed the toilet.   
Zim, getting an idea, shoved Dibs head into the toilet.   
"The horrible swirlies..." Gurgled Dib.  
"Better get used to it come high Skool, you geek!" shouted Zim.  
"We're out of the cheese field, Zim. We took no damage, and...O my God!" Gaz shouted at the site of Zim cramming Dibs head into the toilet. "ZIM! Your robot is wasting water!"  
"We made it through the cheese field? That was quick. How much damage did we take?" said Zim.   
"None," said Gaz. "I like this game. Im gonna keep playing it."  
Excellent, though Zim. I'll let the Girl pilot, yes, excellent, but as soon as we're at the space station, ILL SHOOT HER! Ahehehehehehehehehe....  
"We're at the space station," said Gaz from the control panel.  
"Wow, that was quick," said Zim as he took out a gun and shot Gaz three times through the head, then turning to Dib and shooting him through the eye twice.  



	5. OX MOPPPPPPP!

Me: Well, it has been a long time, heheh, just thought I'd...  
Zim: (has a ray gun to my head) Just...write.  
Me: But Zim...  
Zim: WRITE!  
  
"OWWW ZIM! YOU GOT WATER IN MY EYE!" Gaz rubbed at her face.  
"What? A water gun? But how?" Zim inspected it. "Gir, what did you do with my ray gun?"  
"I MADE IT INTO AN OVEN!" Gir screamed.  
~Back at Zims house~  
Zims Oven: Your muffins are ready, O lord of the leprechauns.  
"ZIM!" screamed Gaz, who had recovered. "NOW YOU DIE!" She did a Japanese transformer-sequence and gained a body-hugging costume and several useless powers, such as the power to make dogs smell, and the power to make water into carbonated water.  
"I just like the costume," said Gaz. "NOW YOU DIE!"  
"Shut up," said Janitor.  
"Guh, buh, juh" said Zim.  
"Take your hits like the alien you are, Zim!" said Gaz, pounding Zims face into the wall.  
"Shut uuuuuP!" said Janitor.  
"Geeeehhhhhh...."  
"Yes, I agree. Shut up."  
"Glad you see it my way."  
"Okay then."  
"Fine."  
Janitor used his spider web to shut up the mortal meat-tubes before he wasted more of his brain on them. Then he dragged it into his new doom-ship. "Yippy skippys" he said.  
Dib lay on the floor of the voot runner. He had hidden in a corner, so no one had seen him. Janitor looked oddly familiar to him...so very familiar that it caused him to have fatal flashbacks. He blinked.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?"  
"No, not at all."  
"Okie-dokie then. You realize that if this thing ever got loose, it would wreck us both without blinking."  
"Yes."  
"K, just checking."  
The Irken mutation which he had just seen swam into view. Yes, the word Irken was in his dream, though he didn't know that Zim was an Irken. Except now it wasn't mutated. His father stood behind Janitor.  
"Eww, why is it so gooey?"  
"So is the way of filth-filled bugbladders of this planet. Why do you wear that thing? You don't have to."  
"I like it!"  
"You disturb me. Start test procedure number 387, "do mortal stinkbeasts enjoy being dipped in acid."  
"Yes, Sir."  
Everything else was a seering sheet of pain.  
  
Gir sat down and cried. Cried and cried and cried.   
"Im gonna sing the sad song now!" he burbled. "Sad sad sad sad, sad sad sad sad, saddy saddy sad, SAD..."  
The reason Gir was sad was because he ran out of cupcakes. But wait-didn't Zim always keep one on him to keep his psycho robot happy? Yes, He did! Gir could remember some fun times with Zim and that spare cupcake....  
  
"Master..."  
"SHUT UP GIR! FETCH THE CUPCAKE!"  
or another time...  
  
"Master..."  
"IM BUSY GIR! FETCH THE CUPCAKE!"  
or another...  
"Master..."  
"Gir, Im out of cupcakes. Wait, what are you doing? O no! O sweet mother of Irk NO!"  
  
Yes, that was good. Gir would just have to find Zim. And so the tiny robot steered back towards the bug that had taken Zim and Gaz, or Doom child, as Gir liked to call her, away.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
I promise yah, I'll have more up soon! 


End file.
